Fade to Black
by dark angel121
Summary: A cage. A dark room. With no one else around, there is no point in hiding. So which face will you choose?


DISCLAIMER: Neither Lily nor James Belongs to me.

The concept of people in a cage, the machine giving food, and the method to obtain the food comes from the amazing tv show that is LOST. Watch it. It's awesome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I figure that everything about this story, the plot, why they're in the cages, who they're waiting for and all that is essentially all up to you. The story isn't centred on the 'why' or 'what happens next'. Instead it just revolves around two people and how their relationship changes in the span of the time spent alone with each other in darkness, where they can finally be themselves. I hope I've managed to convey some romance, even if it's a simple and quiet one. Hope you all enjoy this little thing, and well, let me know what you think.

Much thanks must go to acoustics1220 for taking a gander and fixing my mess ups. You rock, man.

* * *

I will take you as you are  
Please accept me as I am  
Find your lonely life design  
Know it's above you, I know it's below me

- Badly Drawn Boy "Above You, Below Me"

* * *

_A Dark room. Two cages big enough to hold eight men stand on the opposite ends of the room about 10 feet apart. Shadowed objects litter the ground and in the far corner of each cage there is a strange contraption equipped with two levers and a button, which are located on different sections of the machine. The button is red and has a very smartly drawn picture of a fork and knife on it. A young man of about seventeen years paces back and forth in his cage. Every now and then, he runs an agitated hand through his dark, messy hair. In the other cage, a young girl of the same age stands calmly with her arms folder over her chest. Her red hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail and her bright green eyes try and locate through the murky black the boy's restless movements. The boy pauses, walks up to the bars and rests a shoulder on them. He stares in the general direction of where he knows the girl is and scratches the back of his neck. _

JAMES: Do you know what it means to be a failure?

LILY: No.

JAMES: Well haven't you tried?

LILY: That's not exactly something I've ever aspired to be.

JAMES: That's no way to live.

LILY: I'm happy the way I am thanks.

_James waves his hand lazily as if dismissing her._

JAMES: Fine, suit yourself.

LILY: Yes, I think I will.

_They pause._

JAMES: So.

LILY: So.

JAMES: Well we're gonna be stuck her for a while, so we might as well get talking.

LILY: Must we? I'm perfectly fine just standing here.

JAMES: Standing? Why don't you sit?

LILY: Because there's nothing to sit on, stupid.

JAMES: Well excuse me, Evans, but I can't exactly see into your side of the cage now, can I?

LILY: It was a stupid question whether or not you could see in here. Why else would I be standing?

JAMES: Cramp?

LILY: Yes, James. I am in pain therefore the most logical thing to do is stand.

JAMES: Sarcasm doesn't become you, you know.

LILY: Oh shut it.

_They pause again. Lily digs into her pocket and pulls out a biscuit, which she has managed to win from the machine in her cage. She sniffs it, wrinkles her nose, but her stomach lets out a low growl. She takes a small bite out of it and chews thoughtfully._

JAMES: When do you think they'll come?

LILY: I suppose they'll come whenever they're ready.

JAMES: When do you think they'll be ready?

LILY: Must you continue to ask me these pointless questions, James?

JAMES: Well I'm sorry if I'm just naturally curious Miss I-Know-Everything.

LILY: Miss know-It-All sounds better.

_James glances behind him at the machine in the corner of the cage. He slowly walks up to it and stares at the picture on the button, which is lit up. His eyes narrow as he weighs the good and the bad aspects of pushing the button. Then he shrugs and raps it sharply with his fist. He waits. Nothing happens. James turns back to Lily's cage._

JAMES: I'm hungry.

LILY: Then eat.

JAMES: Well I would if there was any scrap of food here Miss Know-It-All.

LILY: Hmph. Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet.

JAMES: Figured what out?

LILY: Well if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you.

_James folds his arms over his chest, and looks shrewdly through the darkness in the direction of Lily's cage._

JAMES: Oh come on, don't be a prick now.

_Lily raises her eyebrows in response._

LILY: A prick?

JAMES: Yeah. A prick.

_Through the darkness that surrounds them, James hears a loud crunching noise as Lily takes a bite of her biscuit. He clenches his jaw in annoyance as the sound of her chewing reaches his ears. Lily swallows and grins._

LILY: Well at least I'm a prick that's eating a somewhat delicious meal.

_James scowls, though it is in vain since he knows she cannot see him._

JAMES: I hate you.

LILY: And that's why we were never good friends.

_James resumes his restless pacing._

JAMES: So are you going to tell me?

LILY: Tell you what?

_James sighs, exasperated._

JAMES: _(impatiently)_ Evans.

LILY: I find that grovelling works much better if you use the person's first name.

JAMES: Who said I was grovelling?

LILY: I did.

JAMES: Hah! There is no way that I am grovelling, Evans, so you can forget about it.

_James pauses in his step as an especially loud crunch reaches his sensitive ears. He swallows and his hands go to his grumbling stomach. _

JAMES: Is it good?

_Lily raises her eyes to the ceiling, contemplating James question, and she chews slowly. Through the gloom, she could see the outline of the biscuit in her hand._

LILY: Well, it needs a bit of salt.

JAMES: What does it smell like?

LILY: Fish I think… Or maybe chicken.

JAMES: How can you confuse chicken with fish? They're completely different smells!

_Lily walks up to the bars of the cage and lays a hand on a smooth bar. She smiles. _

LILY: Very testy now aren't we? A good meal should help you out.

JAMES: Damn it Evans!

LILY: Lily.

JAMES: Just tell me how to get it, Evans!

LILY: Lily.

_In a few short strides, James is at the bars and grips them with both hands. _

JAMES: I swear to god Evans…

LILY: Lily.

_James sighs and his body sags. He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ruffles his hair, making it look even wilder. _

JAMES: Alright, fine. Lily.

LILY: _(sweetly)_ Yes, James?

JAMES: Would it be too hard if you'd just tell me how to get some food?

LILY: Hmm, yes I think it would be.

JAMES: I hate you.

LILY: We've already established that.

_James throws his hands in the air in frustration._

JAMES: I'm starving here!

LILY: Then get some food.

JAMES: I would, if I knew how!

LILY: There's no need to shout. I can hear you perfectly. Besides, it's not hard, James. You're a smart boy. Figure it out for yourself.

_James mouth opens once more to say something, but he snaps it shut and lets out a low growl instead. He pushes himself back from the bars and marches over to the machine. He sighs as he looks from the button to the different levers. He drops to his knees and feels around for something heavy amongst the shadowed shapes that scatter the ground. _

_Lily patiently waits and takes a stroll around the length of her cage; her fingers trailing against the bars. Her soft footsteps echo in the room along with James' muttered curses. She could hear him picking things up and then tossing them back in rejection. Lily sighs. _

LILY: There should be a rock.

JAMES: I know.

LILY: Try picking it up.

JAMES: _(dryly)_ Really, Evans? Should I?

LILY: Sarcasm doesn't become you, James.

_Lily stops in her tracks and hears him grunt as he picks it up._

LILY: Now place it on the lever.

JAMES: I know.

LILY: You can throw your shoe at the switch.

JAMES: I know, Lily.

LILY: I thought we were still on Evans.

JAMES: Lily is more intimate.

LILY: Why James, I didn't know you cared.

JAMES: My love is eternal.

_James heaves the rock onto one switch, its weight holding it down. Then he pulls off his shoe and tosses it at the other lever, successfully hitting it. With his fist, he pushes the button. There is a whirring sound and James lets out a loud whoop in celebration. A biscuit slides down the chute and James snatches it in triumph._

JAMES: Ha! Yes!

LILY: Congratulations. It only took you over an hour.

JAMES: And how long did it take you?

LILY: Ten minutes.

JAMES: Show off.

LILY: I try.

_James takes a bite of his biscuit and blanches._

JAMES: Bleah.

LILY: Needs salt, doesn't it?

JAMES: It needs more than salt. What is this thing anyway?

LILY: Give it a sniff.

_James brings the biscuit to his nose and takes an experimental sniff. _

JAMES: Fish. No. Chicken… No.

LILY: I told you.

JAMES: Well that's incredibly strange.

LILY: I think it's part of the procedure.

JAMES: Tell me again why we volunteered for this?

LILY: We didn't.

JAMES: Yeah, I was being optimistic.

LILY: How in the world is that optimistic?

JAMES: It gave us a choice?

_Lily looks incredulously at the murky shadow that is James Potter._

LILY: Your idea of optimism is choosing to lock yourself up in a cage?

JAMES: Hey I'm trying here, alright? More than what you're doing.

_Lily places her hands on her hips._

LILY: And what exactly is that supposed to mean?

JAMES: Ever since we've been in here, all you've done was snipe and insult me.

_He takes another bite of his biscuit blanches again, looks down at it and swallows hard._

JAMES: Now, _(he chews)_ I'm not asking to be your best friend Lily. _(swallows)_ God knows that could never happen.

_James stuffs the biscuit in his pocket._

LILY: Well at least we agree on something.

JAMES: I'm not finished.

LILY: Oh, please, do go on.

JAMES: Look, all I'm asking is if we can manage to at least be just a little civil to each other. Just for a moment. We're gonna be stuck in here for a while.

_James spreads his arms out and gestures to their surroundings._

JAMES: We might as well try to enjoy each other's company.

LILY: That was a great speech James. Completely moved me to tears.

_James lets out a long sigh and rubs the back of his neck._

JAMES: You call that trying?

_Lily lets her hands fall to her sides and then clasps them behind her back._

LILY: Alright. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer.

JAMES: Thank you.

_Lily folds her arms over her chest once more._

LILY: Even though you're an inconsiderate, pig headed, self centered, arrogant, pitiful excuse of a wizard.

JAMES: Are you done?

LILY: Yes.

JAMES: Glad you got that out of your system.

LILY: It felt quite liberating.

_James takes a step towards the bars._

JAMES: Why do you hate me so much?

_Lily is silent for a while and fiddles with her hair._

LILY: Because.

JAMES: That's not much of an answer. Especially coming from you.

LILY: Oh shut it.

JAMES: Come on. You have an answer for everything, Lily. The least you can do is give me this one.

LILY: I do not have an answer for everything.

JAMES: Alright forget I said that, but you at least have an answer to this.

_There is another long pause, then an awkward clearing of the throat._

JAMES: So?

LILY: So what?

JAMES: You know what.

LILY: Oh, how can my answer possibly change anything?

JAMES: Well for one, I'd finally know what I've done that's bothered you so much and for so long.

LILY: And what good would that do you?

_James shrugs his shoulders in answer._

JAMES: Peace of mind. And I'd know how to fix it.

_There is another long pause as Lily bites her bottom lip._

LILY: _(tentatively) _You'd want to fix it?

JAMES: _(kindly) _Of course, why wouldn't I want to?

LILY: _(smiling bitterly)_ Because you hate me.

JAMES: _(jokingly)_ Ah, see now that was when I was hungry.

LILY: And now?

JAMES: Now? Well now I'm pretty full.

LILY: And how about when you get hungry again?

JAMES: Oh come off it Lily, stop running around in circles and just tell me.

_There is a short moment of silence and Lily looks down at her shoes._

LILY: _(whispers)_ You ignored me.

_James brings himself closer to the bars and strains his ears._

JAMES: Pardon?

_Lily looks up through the bars and at the spot where she knows he is standing._

LILY: I said you ignored me.

_James is surprised._

JAMES: When?

LILY: First year.

JAMES: Christ, Lily. I was eleven.

LILY: And I was hurt.

JAMES: I'm sorry.

_The silence stretches between them._

JAMES: So…is that it?

LILY: What do you mean 'is that it?' Of course that's it.

JAMES: And you've managed to hate me for all these years because of something stupid I had done to you in first year?

LILY: I thought you were the one who hated me.

JAMES: Okay, you know what? Drop it. Just drop it all, Lily. There's no one here. It's just you and me so there's no sodding point in pretending, putting on an act, or hiding under any mask. No one's here to watch us. No one's here to judge. It's just you and me now, okay? So you can just stop being this blank…wall and just be yourself. Just talk to me, Lily. That's all I want from you.

LILY: _(helplessly)_ What do you want me to say, James?

JAMES: The truth would be nice.

LILY: I've already told you the truth.

JAMES: So why didn't you tell me this before? I could have fixed it before. Then we wouldn't have gone through all this… _(he falters)_

LILY: All this what?

JAMES: All this shit.

_Lily arches a brow._

LILY: Oh, how lovely. You can sum up these seven years we've known each other with a profanity. Very impressive, James.

JAMES: You know what I mean.

_The silence consumes them once more and they are left to their own thoughts. James waits for her to continue, but Lily is quiet and he is met with silence from her cage._

JAMES: So, can we just forget it?

LILY: I don't know.

JAMES: Lily, I'm sorry. I was eleven. I was a kid. I didn't mean to.

_Lily shakes her head and runs her hand gently along a bar as if attempting to polish it._

LILY: Of course you meant to. Just because you were a child doesn't mean that you didn't have a mind of your own.

JAMES: Well I still have a mind of my own now and I'm choosing not to ignore you.

LILY: Like you said, it's only the two of us. Wouldn't be three hours spent well in silence.

_James shakes his head_

JAMES: It's not like that at all.

LILY: Then what is it like?

_For a long moment, James doesn't answer her. He only leans his head on the bars and wishes that he could see her. Then maybe he could hold her._

JAMES: Lily.

LILY: Yes James?

JAMES: I'm sorry.

LILY_: (softly)_ I know.

_They stand in place, hands on the bars, and stare across the empty space between them, and in the darkness they are able to capture the faint shadows of each other. _

_FADE TO BLACK_


End file.
